This invention relates to organoborane amine initiated polymerizable compositions that contain siloxane polymerizable components. The polymerizable compositions comprise compounds containing moieties capable of free radical polymerization and polymerizable compounds containing siloxane. In another embodiment the invention relates to adhesives, sealants, and coatings containing organoborane amine complexes and compounds containing moieties capable of free radical polymerization and polymerizable compounds containing siloxane backbones. Another embodiment of this invention are organoborane amine complexes in which the amine has siloxane functionality. Another embodiment of this invention relates to polymerizable compositions comprising compounds containing moieties capable of free radical polymerization and organoborane amine complex initiators and silicone containing materials capable of producing acid upon exposure to moisture allowing for the polymerizable composition to be stable in a one-part formulation in the absence of moisture.
In many practical situations in which compounds are subjected to polymerization, for instance where the polymerizable compounds are used as adhesives, it is desirable to have polymerizable compositions and adhesive compositions that can cure on demand, by performing an operation such as heating, shearing or contacting two or more components containing reactive materials. Cure on demand means that the polymerization can be initiated when desired. A significant problem with cure on demand compositions is the stability of the compositions. Many such compositions at, or near, ambient temperature will cure partially resulting in an increased viscosity causing difficulties in handling and reduced functionality of the polymerizable composition or adhesive composition.
Low surface energy olefins such as polyethylene, polypropylene and polytetrafluroethylene have a variety of attractive properties in a variety of uses, such as toys, automobile parts, furniture applications and the like. Because of the low surface energy of these plastic materials, it is very difficult to find adhesive compositions that bond to these materials. The commercially available adhesives that are used for these plastics require time consuming or extensive pretreatment of the surface before the adhesive will bond to the surface. Such pretreatments include corona treatment, flame treatment, the application of primers, and the like. The requirement for extensive pretreatment of the surface results in significant limitations to the designers of automobile components, toys, furniture and the like.
A series of patents issued to Skoultchi (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,106,928; 5,143,884; 5,286,821; 5,310,835 and 5,376,746 (all incorporated herein by reference)) disclose a two-part initiator system that is useful in acrylic adhesive compositions. The first part of the two-part system includes a stable organoborane amine complex and the second part includes a destabilizer or activator such as an organic acid or an aldehyde. The organoborane compound of the complex has three ligands which can be selected from C1-10 alkyl groups or phenyl groups. The adhesive compositions are disclosed to be useful in structural and semi-structural adhesive applications, such as speaker magnets, metal to metal bonding, automotive glass to metal bonding, glass to glass bonding, circuit board component bonding, bonding select plastics to metal, glass to wood, etc. and for electric motor magnets.
Zharov, et al. discloses in a series of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,539,070; 5,690,780; and 5,691,065 (all incorporated herein by reference)) polymerizable acrylic compositions which are particularly useful as adhesives wherein organoborane amine complexes are used to initiate cure. It is disclosed that these complexes are good for initiating polymerization of an adhesive that bonds to low surface energy substrates.
Pocius in a series of patents (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,616,796; 5,621,143; 5,681,910; 5,686,544; 5,718,977; and 5,795,657 (all incorporated herein by reference)) disclose amine organoborane complexes using a variety of amines such as polyoxyalkylene polyamines and polyamines which are the reaction product of diprimary amines and compound having at least two groups which react with a primary amine. Pocius (U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,544) discloses a composition comprising an organoborane polyamine complex, polyol and an isocyanate decomplexing agent.
After polymerization many of the compositions of the prior art demonstrate excellent stability, strength, and adhesion at or near ambient temperatures, but at temperatures above and below room temperature undergo significant loss of strength and adhesion due to softening at temperatures above the adhesive's Tg and embrittlement at temperatures below the Tg of the adhesive matrix. This limits the environments where substrates bonded using these adhesives can be used.
Therefore, there is a need for adhesive systems which are capable of bonding to low surface energy substrates, and initiator systems which facilitate such bonding. What are further needed are polymer compositions and adhesive systems which are thermally stable at, or near, ambient temperatures and which will undergo polymerization when the user desires. Also needed are adhesive compositions which are capable of bonding to low surface energy substrates, and bonding low surface energy substrates to other substrates, without the need for extensive or costly pretreatment. Compositions that have stability and adhesion at temperatures different from ambient are also desired.